Through The Murky Waters: Under Her Spell
by keenbeanz
Summary: She moved into his arms and hugged him, his arms went to find hers but they hesitated destroying the natural rhythm that was their relationship. Hecate's eyes widened and she looked up at him, his eyes wide as he stared across the room his face blank as he looked down at the woman in his arms then she saw it. The look she feared. Dark! Hecate/Percy ONESHOT!


**Okay so here is the next instalment, I really enjoy writing these anyway this was requested by TheDarkestMidnight. **

**CHARACTER DEATH!**

**Hope you all enjoy, it does end a bit suddenly so sorry about that.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Percy sat up in the cramped room, his head ached as if he had been dropped on the floor, and he always woke up like this. But usually he was in different rooms a week ago he woke up in a huge bed, its pillows red and so comfortable that Percy didn't want to wake.

Then a week before that he woke up in the kitchen, his head leaning on a cabinet.

Standing he looked around the tiny room, he was pretty sure it was a broom closet except in the corner of the room was a bed; no this wasn't a broom closet. He thought his eyes scanned finding a toilet and a desk, a bitter smile broke across his cracked lips, and this was a cell.

He moved over to the bed and sat down as he tried to remember.

What was it with people taking his memory?

His head in his hands he glared at the floor as if hoping to see what he couldn't.

By the door there was a loud clank that sounded like rusty metal being scraped along the ground, a light came through the little slot and soon disappeared with a slight outline. Percy stood watching the door, his legs ready to spring and attack.

But nothing else happened, confused he walked towards the door and there on the ground sat a tray filled with chips and burgers. Yes not burger, burgers.

His stomach grumbled and he realised how hungry he had been, it was strange because he wasn't hungry that long ago.

He prodded one of the burgers and when finding nothing wrong with it he opened his mouth wide taking a bite he savoured the juices of the burger, a smile floated across his lips.

The burger tasted almost too good to be true, but something in the pit of his stomach screamed at him not to eat the burger, to throw it away and find a way out.

But Percy couldn't stop, his stomach continued to grumble after the second burger was gone.

It was like _magic_.

He scoffed down the last few burgers and ate the chips with a satisfied smile his stomach stopped rumbling and his eyes grew heavy.

That was when he remembered.

His eyes widened slightly, before finally they drooped and he collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

The door opened again as a woman stepped into the room, her long dark hair flowing as she smiled down at the boy who lay unconscious on the floor.

She waited for a moment, remembering the nights before. A coy smile spread across her lips as she readjusted her hair and fixed her dress.

Sure she couldn't show him off around Olympus or even some parts of the underworld and if she went to the sea... A grimace appeared on her face but it disappeared from her face when she looked at him.

He was her hero, their hero.

He gave them rights in the Olympian council; he helped her children belong to camp.

She smiles a little that is when he got her attention; maybe he shouldn't have done all those things. Then maybe he would be in the arms of his one true love, Annabeth Chase.

But he would never be in her arms, never again.

He was hers and she liked it that way.

Slowly his eyes opened and she saw the sea, he smiled up at her with adoring eyes and he looked back at him with an intense gaze.

He sprung up onto his feet and wrapped his arms around her waist; a joyous squeal escaped the goddess' lips as he lifted her.

He was the first to do so in a while.

Hi head snuggled into hers and a warm smile escaped his lips.

"How are you my love?" He asked setting her down, but refusing to move his hands.

She smiled at him and kissed him full on the lips, his eyes closed in bliss as they connected.

She didn't want to tell him how she was, what would she say. 'I'm fine but the gods are becoming suspicious of me and my potions.' No she could never say that, because she knew then something in his mind would click.

And he would remember.

Then she would have to kill him.

She didn't know what was wrong, she figured that his will was too strong for the potion to work all the time, it was true the potion worked for a few days, before it would burn out of his system and he would wake up, without a memory. She didn't understand at first, the potion was meant to be a permanent solution.

And making this potion every few days was starting to take its toll on the goddess, her equipment always in use and her stock was running low.

People were getting suspicious when she would ask for more ingredients.

She dragged him from the room as they sat on the couch his body instinctively wrapped around hers and she smiled as his hands tried to find her waist.

They sat like that for hours talking and laughing as they watched Hephaestus T.V. they watched as the gods on Olympus squabbled and fought but then it changed, the screen shot onto one of Poseidon in Atlantis, his hair knotted with anxiety. She felt Percy's body stiffen as a word caught in his throat, his hands clenched onto Hecate's with a fury she was not use to. He was trying to remember.

And she knew he was close, she spun around in her seat turning the television off her lips connected with his with a force that almost broke the boy's nose, but he obliged to the goddess and soon their tongues wrestled for dominance.

His body spun around and he was on top of her as her hands rubbed his back furiously. Air became an issue for the both as they broke away their bodies shaking as he continued to kiss along her neck her skin burnt, she needed more of him.

Fumbled hands meet clothes as the two fought for dominance he found his spot below as she straddled him their hair knotted as smiles of bliss spread across their faces. She smiled as she once again planted to kiss on his lips.

Her hands wound into his hair as words only lovers should hear were exchanged. Then it happened it was quiet at first, but it grew louder and louder.

"I love you Annabeth." He whispered as she planted kisses along his jaw line, her body froze as a trickle of sweat dropped from her back.

She looked at him and frowned as she stepped off him. His eyes grew clouded and confusion swept across his face.

"What?" he asked sitting up and walking towards her his body carefree and innocent, but Hecate could see the war that raged in his head, the war that she feared.

She shook her head and turned around leaving the room, but he wasn't having it his long stride caught up with her and he frowned as he caught her arm.

"What is wrong my love?" he asked again standing in front of her; she averted her gaze from him and looked across the dark room.

"Nothing." She said simply she looked back at him and could see he wanted to argue but his words jumbled in his throat as snippets of his life attacked his senses.

She moved into his arms and hugged him, his arms went to find hers but they hesitated destroying the natural rhythm that was their relationship.

Hecate's eyes widened and she looked up at him, his eyes wide as he stared across the room his face blank as he looked down at the woman in his arms then she saw it. The look she feared.

Accusation.

Anger.

Betrayal.

He pushed her out of his arms and frowned, but it was too late. With a tear in her eyes she clicked her fingers as a dagger appeared in her hands.

She had to do it, even if her body screamed at her not to.

"What did you do too me?" he asked his arms flexed as he looked around his memories flooding back to him.

Hecate looked back at him. "You were under my spell." She murmured as she buried the blade into the boys chest and angered cry escaped his throat as he glared at her.

A glare that sent shivers down the goddess' spine. Tears flowed from her eyes as she watched him take his final breath his eyes averted from hers not allowing her the luxury of his eyes.

Denying her the chance to look into his eyes one more time.

She watched him and tears escaped her throat in a strangled yelp.

Magic was something you shouldn't mess with.

She found that out the hard way.

**Yeah sorry about this one but anyway.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought and such. **

**I am have a lot of these stories to do so if one is taking a while it is because I am a little swamped at the moment.**

**These are the stories I am writing for this series. Oh and if I get one more person asking me to do Pertamis I will scream, I have already done one and you have to wait until all of these are done and I may consider it. (That doesn't mean I will do it.)**

**Percy/Nemesis**

**Percy/Hades**

**Percy/Hera/Zeus**

**Percy/Hera**

**Percy/Demeter**

**Percy/Styx**

**Percy/Apollo**


End file.
